Call of the Moon
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: I loved my husband, I was a dutiful faithful wife. when my husband forgot our anniversary I was hurt but nothing hurt more than when I found out I was with child... I had gone to see him... but he was cheating with another woman... but as you know revenge is a bitch.I left, and I raised my son alone, and now he wants to ruin it all, not that I'd let him.T for safety Haldirmance-ish
1. to warn the lonely sailor

Here's my new story... please don't kill me but I had to do it. I hope you enjoy

Time line:

Alassiel is 5983 years old

Haldir is 5987 years old

They have been married for 5000 years

Takes place about 14 years before the fellowship come to Lothlorien

Names:

Alassiel means- Joyful

Hûredhiel means- Health

The waves crash in and the tide pulls out  
It's an angry sea but there is no doubt  
That the lighthouse will keep shining in the night  
To warn the lonely sailor

~Ready for the storm, Deanta

Chapter 1: To Warn the Lonely Sailor

Alassiel:

I woke with a sigh already on my lips when I felt my husband's half of the bed cold and empty. I blinked slowly taking in the surroundings of my room as the sunlight trickled its way in. I groaned and sat up. He was home at some point during the night. I remember because he wrapped his cold arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. It had, for a reason I knew not, burned. I remembered snuggling closer to his body. I rarely saw my husband anymore he was always out training and on patrol.

I slowly got out of bed and paddled over to my wardrobe taking out a light blue dress and slipping into it. I tied it off with a belt and walked from my room into the main area of my flet. I grabbed my white ribbon from the table and started braiding my hair as I walked to the door. I stepped out onto my deck and breathed in the fresh morning air. I climbed down the ladder onto the cool wet ground below. I moved my toes slowly getting used to the dew on my feet. Then I began my walk. Keeping my head bowed as I entered Caras Galadhon I focused on where my feet walked. I made my way to the center of the city and looked up at the flet of my parents and grabbed hold of the ladder. I casually walked into the eating area where I saw my father seated as he ate his morning meal. I crept up behind him and wrapped my arm around him in a hug as my other arm reached forward and snatched a large red apple from his plate and I jumped back biting into it. He laughed and stood.

_"You have been married for five thousand years yet you still come every morning to me to steal my apples. Tell me child when can I expect to actually eat my apple for once?"_ He asked a smile planted on his lips. I thought about it and took another bite.

"_In another few hundred years when I have my own elfling to take care of. But alas even then your apples may not be safe from me."_ I giggled. He sighed and gestured to the seat next to him. I sat down as he did and he looked into my eyes.

_"Something troubles your heart?"_ He said. I sighed and looked down at my lap.

_"Ada I am confused. I love Haldir dearly but I barely see him. He is gone all day long and only comes home after I am in bed and asleep and is gone again before I wake. How can our love grow like yours and Nana's if we never see each other? The only time I see him during daylight is when he has to escort a fellow warrior to the healing house. Then all I get is a small kiss to the cheek and he's gone again. Ada what should I do?" _I asked looking at my ada pitifully. He sighed and placed his large hand on my cheek.

_"My dear I know not. But I will be here every step of the way." _Ada whispered kissing my nose.

_"Don't you have somewhere to be?"_ He asked and I jumped up. With a quick farewell I ran from my Father's flet to my work place. I entered the healing house that smelled of centaury.

_"Well meet Alassiel."_ A warm voice greeted me. I smiled and turned to greet Hûredhiel.

She was a beautiful elleth, with long silver hair and an even more beautiful face. It was pale and smooth. Hûredhiel was my constant. We had been close friends for longer than I was married. Hûredhiel held out my apron for me which I took graciously and tied it around my waist. I walked around the small desk she stood behind and read over her shoulder at our patient list. There I saw in room 9 the name _RUMIL _I smiled and sighed. Walking into the hallway going to the room marked was a paper pinned to the door and I unpinned it to read it.

_Time: 6:48 AN Escorted in with a bruised wrist, ankle, and temple. Both wrist and ankle sprained. Head is concussed. To be woken on the hour every hour._

I shook my head as I pinned the paper back up. With a turn of the knob I walked in.

_"Time to greet the sun Rumil."_ I shouted earning a groan form the bed. I walked over the bed leaning into Rumil's face.

_"Come brother in law, focus your beautiful eyes for me." _I said. Slowly his eyes came into focus. I smiled and kissed his nose.

_"Welcome back to the world of the living Rumil." _I said.

_"Ah this is a beautiful wake up. Is this how my brother feels each morning waking with a beautiful woman by his side."_ He slurred with a smile. I patted his cheek.

_"Let not your brother hear that he may make that head of yours worse."_ She chastised. Rumil simply smiled and slowly sat up. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

_"Alright Mister Rumil follow my finger with only your eyes."_ She ordered. Slowly she started to move her finger, his eyes slowly following, though a little off.

_"Do you have any head pain or dizziness?" _

_"It aches but not to the point of painfulness and is a little dizzying." _I sighed and looked at the bruise on his temple

_"Alright are you weary and sleepy?"_

_"Is it bad if I say yes?" _He asked innocently I poked at the bruise

_"Answer." _I said

_"A little"_

_"Alright, you will be excused for training for the next few days. I want you to stay with a family member for a little bit of time so that they can keep an eye on you… by that I mean stay with Orophin, you may not wish to be in my house tonight for my anniversary it will not help with your weariness_." I said slyly as he gave me an appalled look.

_"Sister in law I do not need to nor do I WANT know what you and by brother will be doing."_

_"Not speaking of nightly exercises, you my flirtatious brother in law will have to refrain from any strenuous activities including THAT_." I said with a smirk. He groaned and glared at me.

_"You are a cruel, cruel woman." _

_"Yes well that is not what your bother will be saying." _I said as I stood.

_"EWwwwww Alassiel!" _He shouted as he covered his ears and pretended to gag. I gave him an innocent smile as I placed my hand on the door knob.

_"Now Rumil what are you so disgusted about I am simply talking about the meal I have planned." _I said with a wink and swept from the room leaving a loud Brother in law behind.

Later

I stood in front of my cooker as I worked away. Haldir was due in 2 hours and I wanted everything to be perfect. I let our meal on the cooker to stay warm as I walked to the table and placed two candle sticks there. I smiled as I lit the candles then went to retrieve the small basket of rose petals. I took a handful and placed a bunch in the center of our small table. Then I walked to my room and tossed the rest onto my bed. With I nod I walked back to the table and sat. Time passed with a blur and I soon found myself fading.

I was standing in a field, I was alone. My breath came in short heavy puffs. In my hand was my blade I held it close in front of me.

Fog rolled in. It covered the ground like a blanket that rolled like a river towards me.

_'Alassiel' _a harsh raspy voice whispered from behind me. I spun around but not a thing was there

_'Alassiel.'_ The voice called again. I spun again but here in the fog stood a woman her face cover by a black veil holding the hand of a small Elfling. The little leveling had silver hair like Haldir's but it fell from his brow in curls. His eyes were like mine, little globes of blue sky.

_"Nana?"_ He called out. I took a step forward to get closer to the strange boy.

_'Guard your heart'_ the voice hissed then the woman disappeared.

_"Alassiel? Alassiel dear?"_

I blinked slowly to see that the candles had gone out and I was still seated at my spot at the table. There was a shadow standing over me that I recognized to be my husband. I blinked looking into his gray worried eyes/

"You are late." I said slowly and he bowed his head.

"I lost time." He whispered. I said nothing but turned back to face the table. A minute later two arms grabbed me and I found myself lying bridal style in my husband's arms. He was kissing me with kisses that felt like they burned but I did not stop him. He carried me to our room and lied me onto our rose covered bed. As he kissed my neck I could only think of that strange little Elfling and how he called me nana.

Haldir

I hadn't meant to be late, but a certain distraction kept me where I was. Shaking the thought I kissed my Alassiel's neck with renewed vigor. But as I did when a single thought passed through my mind a small child with hair like my own that looked up at me like I was the most wonderful person in the world and called me by one simple name, Ada.


	2. the lightning strikes

Here's my new story... please don't kill me but I had to do it. I hope you enjoy

Time line:

Alassiel is 5983 years old

Haldir is 5987 years old

They have been married for 5000 years

Takes place about 14 years before the fellowship come to Lothlorien

Names:

Alassiel means- Joyful

Hûredhiel means- Health

The lightning strikes and the wind cuts cold  
Through the sailor's bones, to the sailor's soul  
'Till there's nothing left that he can hold  
Except the roaring ocean

~Ready for the storm, Deanta

Chapter 2: the lightning strikes

I don't want to draw this out too long so I'm going to just get started with things

Alassiel:

(2 weeks since last chapter)

I was in the healing house when I got an unsettled feeling in the pit of my stomach. Before Hûredhiel could ask me if I was all right I was up and running out the door. I expelled all of my stomach contents into the base of a nearby tree. With shock I felt my eyes widen… _'I dreamed of a child did Haldir do the same?' _I smiled and stood. Hûredhiel called down to me leaning over the bars to keep one from falling.

"I am alright I must go though."

"Alright." She said with a nod then disappeared again. I picked up my skirt and sprinted onto the grass path to the training fields. I spotted Orophin and ran to his side. I grabbed his arm as he turned to me.

"Alassiel?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"Where's Haldir?"

"He left about quarter and hour ago." I let out an agitated sigh and turned and sprinted to my flet. I scampered up the ladder but found an empty house. Puzzled I ran back down heading to our secret place. It was deep in the forest far from the city. There was a small waterfall and stream. It was guarded from the sunlight but the stars at night were clearly visible.

I entered my place with panting breath when I heard a strange sound. A soft moan of a name. I crept forward and my heart stopped. My Haldir bent over the figure of a silver haired elleth. My stomach jumped into my throat and my feet became led weights on the ground as I watched my husband get pleasure from another woman. I finally found the strength to turn and run as if all Mordor were coming for me.

I ran tears running freely down my pale face. I was up the ladder to my ada's flet before I knew it and I rushed into his meeting hall. He was sitting speaking softly with one of the noble elves. I walked quietly to his side and gave one firm tug on his arm before turning and running out into my Nana's garden. I fell next to the base of my nana's mirror and shook with tears as I heard my ada approach. He sat knelt down next to me and placed his hand under my chin, turning my head till I looked at him.

"What is wrong my daughter?" He asked. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into the folds of his robe. He rubbed my back slowly till I sat back and looked at him.

"I- I was look-n for Haldir… I wanted… I wanted to tell him…" I said my hand subconsciously moving down to caress my flat stomach. I could feel my ada's eyes looking at where my hand rested.

"Bu- when I foun-d him he… he was… Oh ada." I sobbed throwing myself back at him.

"'E was with another elleth… they were." I whispered.

Celeborn:

I was sitting in a meeting when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked up and saw the fleeing figure of my youngest.

"Pardon me." I said to the ellon and stood to follow her. I found her in her nana's garden at the base of the mirror I never looked into. She was shaking with silent sobs. I knelt down next to her hand forced her to look at me. Her eyes were red and irritated from the tears that streamed down her face. I could already see the black bags of mortality forming under her crystal blue eyes.

"What is wrong my daughter?" I asked. She suddenly threw herself at me and quickly covered the front of my robes with her tears. I embraced her, rubbing my hand in circles on her back as she calmed. Slowly she sat back and looked at me. "I- I was look-n for Haldir… I wanted… I wanted to tell him…" She started stopping with hiccups and emotion. She looked down at her hand and I did as well. It was covering her stomach protectively, in a gesture I was all too familiar with. My eyes widened, my little Alassiel, a nana

"Bu- when I foun-d him he… he was… Oh ada." Suddenly she was back in my arms sobbing. I barely heard her as she continued

"'E was with another elleth… they were." She needn't finish I knew now what they were doing. Haldir, my most trusted warden and son-in-law, the man I trusted to take care of my youngest child, cheated her heart, to lie with another woman. I pulled my baby girl into my arms and let her cry all of her sorrows out till sleep found her. I sat there with my baby in my arms her tears drying where rested on her cheeks. I brushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

Alassiel and I were close, she always told me everything. When she was much smaller, still an elfling she came running to me telling me of a new friend she had made. I was soon informed that her new friend was a little blue bird that was never too far from her side.

But she had always considered her best friend to be her sister. Like the time Celebrian came to me holding Alassiel close to her side as Alassiel cried. Celebrian's right fist was bloodied and scratched. Two ellyn had been picking on Alassiel, and my Celebrian certainly put a stop to it.

Alassiel was a warrior, and she always would be, but in married life she slowly settled, becoming a renowned healer. She was in the battle of the last alliance nearly three thousand years ago. Standing faithfully protecting the man her sister loved. And Haldir had stood by her side, as a lover and a protector.

When my little Alassiel was to be married and Haldir asked me for her hand there were two things that he had to do to marry my daughter, love her, and care for her.

And he had failed to do both.


End file.
